To Be Determined
by waitingfox22
Summary: Allen is a farmhand surprised to learn that he has wizard's blood. After an incident at the farmhouse, Allen slips into the woods where a panther, disguised as a wandering swordsman, finds him. An unusual love story, especially when it turns out Kanda, the panther, is a prince and next in line for the title of king. Yullen: Neko!Kanda x Allen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man and its characters do NOT belong to me.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC-ness, cursing, violence, etc.

* * *

The world is filled with all kinds of strange people and magics. It's a world where trees could talk and animals could be mistaken for men. Despite all these strange wonders, the world was still cruel. The rich ruled and the poor suffered, even more so for the weak humans that were scattered about.

Allen Walker was but a young farmhand. His memory was faulty and the family that raised him did not love him. He was just a worker that they barely paid. The farm that Allen worked for was under a rotten human man named Cosmo. Allen very much hated the cruel man, but there was nothing he could do. His real father, who by Allen could only remember his name, had died on the border of Cosmo's land. Cosmo took the shaken orphan under his roof and at first things seemed fine. Though it did not take long for Cosmo's personality to do a complete moral shift. Being small, visually strange (he was a young boy with strikingly white hair), and having no where to go, Allen remained on the farm. But as the boy grew older he would realize some strange things, the crops would react to his feelings and sometimes even the weather. All Allen had to do was concentrate and wave his arm it seemed. When Allen had first found this out he knew it had to be kept a secret; Cosmo hated the magical world and if Allen could do magic he'd be in big trouble. One night however, completely changed the way Allen would live for the rest of his night. In a fit of anger while arguing with Cosmo, the stovetop began to spark, and in less then a minute it exploded. The farmhouse caught on fire. In the shock of it all Allen remained frozen in place. Luck was not on the boy's side as the roof collapsed, pinning Allen to the floor. The poor boy let out a scream and attempted to push the debris off of his left arm; it was moved, but not before burning the previously trapped limb. Escaping the house Allen made sure none of his clothes were in flames before he ran towards the woods that bordered the farmland. While it may not have been the smartest idea, but Allen knew that he needed to get as far away from that house as possible. Once Allen could no longer see the house fire he leaned against a tree and allowed himself to relax and breath.

"What are doing out here old man? These woods are not a place to die." Allen looked up to see who had spoken to him. Just a few paces ahead of him was a man dressed up like a wandering samurai.

"I am no old man." Allen groaned and grabbed at his burned arm. Not giving a care Allen tries to focus some magic into his hand so that he could try and heal his arm.

"A wizard?" A hiss escapes the samurai and his arm flies to his belt; hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

"Is that what you call a person that wields magic? All I know is that I'm a farmhand that no longer has a farm." Allen muttered as he felt his strength faulting as he used up his magic.

"You are a strange beansprout. But you could be useful. Come with me." The samurai relaxes once more and proceeds to cross his arms over his chest.

"Who are you calling a beansprout?! The name is Allen." Allen barked at the samurai.

"I'll only care to remember that if you last the month." The samurai commented before he started walking. Allen growled, but he followed the samurai nonetheless. After some time of what seemed like mindless wandering Allen spoke up.

"What is your name Mr. Samurai?" Allen muttered.

"…" The samurai halted, "Kanda."

"Where are we going?" Allen asked next.

"You ask to many questions." Kanda hisses, "…tsk, we're heading to the Black Order."

"The Black Order? What's that?" Allen couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he's annoying the samurai.

"A safe haven. A place where you can hone your magic and get some healing." Kanda replies. It then grew quite as the pair continued to wander throughout the forest. But leave it to Allen to break the silence once again.

"That seems like a far away place and not something some random samurai should know about…Just who are you Kanda?" Allen questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out Moyashi." Kanda huffed.

"Hey!" Allen growled, "What the heck is a 'moyashi' and what crawled up your butt and died Jerkanda!" Kanda paused in his walk to turn and glare at the white-haired male, his combat eyes shining under the shadow of his straw hat.

"It means beansprout you little shit. Now if you want to live to see the night I suggest you either shut up or learn some respect." Allen just stuck his tongue out at the samurai. Kanda hissed and turned back around. Allen followed behind grumbling under his breath.

"I can hear you Moyashi. Just so you know, I don't think I've ever heard someone call my eyes 'pretty'." Kanda smirked to himself as he heard Allen get flustered. "And don't worry we'll stop at an inn at the next village for rest." At the mention of an inn Allen seemed to calm down, save for a bit of excitement.

"I never got to leave the farm…and I have no money to my name." Allen muttered out after his excitement passed.

"Despite your attitude you are still my guest, I'll take care of the expenses, so long as you don't go over board with anything." Kanda surprisingly replied.

"Thank you, I guess you're not as big a jerk as I thought." Allen let a small smile creep onto his face.

"Don't get your hopes up Moyashi." Kanda scoffed.

"It's Allen!" The former farmhand yelled.

"Don't care." Kanda replied without a second thought. Allen went back to grumbling under his breath, but it would seem that this time the words weren't so much directed at Kanda as they were the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda was going to hurt the farm boy. The white-haired male was getting overly excited about every little thing.

"You act like you've never seen a village before." Kanda grabbed Allen by the collar and pulled him away from the current food vendor that they were passing.

"I haven't! And I never smelt food so good before!" Allen exclaimed with a bit of drool slipping past his lips. Kanda groaned, he should just leave this guy behind. But no, he would be useful in the days to come. So he just had to deal with it for a little while longer.

"So Kanda, you had said something about going to an inn for a night?" Allen let out a small sigh and wiped the drool away from his mouth. Taken back Kanda just stared for a few seconds. "Um Kanda?" Allen waved a hand in the samurai's face. Kanda let out a hiss and grabbed Allen's hand.

"Yes we are going to an inn, but I will leave you out in the dirt if you don't start acting like an uncivilized child." Kanda warned.

"Geez Jerkanda, if I piss you off so much why not leave me here and go get one of your other Black Order friends come get me." Allen huffed and pulled his hand away.

"First of all, I don't have any friends, and second, that's a risk I am not willing to take." Kanda replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you probably don't have any friends because you are an asshole." Allen huffed. Kanda released a growl that seemed way too animalistic.

"Shut up Moyashi. Now let's get to the inn." Suddenly frightened, Allen followed Kanda without another word.

The inn was quaint. There weren't very many guests so Kanda was able to get separate rooms for Allen and himself. Kanda had warned Allen to get to bed early seeing as they would leave early in the morning. Allen saw no problem with that seeing as he always got up at the crack of dawn to do his farm chores. And that was the last the pair saw or talked to one another for the night. One thing that Allen did not expect was to wake in the middle of the night from a haunting nightmare. Though upon waking he could not recall the nightmare that had frightened him so badly. Holding his burned hand to his chest Allen looked out the small window that his room had.

"I-I wonder if Kanda is awake." Allen had a strange feeling that he should go to the samurai; and without a second thought the white-haired farmhand was out of bed and walked to the neighboring door. Figuring that the door would be locked Allen readied a fist to knock. But he quickly realized that the door wasn't fully closed. Allen gasped and rushed into the room; something wasn't right! The door shouldn't be open!

"Moyashi?!" Allen stared right at Kanda; who was sitting criss-cross on the floor.

"The door was open and I thought…" The farmhand trailed off as he noticed something black move along the floor boards.

"Oi, that doesn't matter what are you doing in my room?" Kanda quickly stood.

"I had a nightmare and for some reason wanted to come over and check on you…" Allen muttered as he stared at the space right above Kanda's head. Was his hair sticking up funny? Was it from the hat he was wearing all day?

"Well get over it, it was just a nightmare. And go back to your room." Kanda huffed and actually started to push Allen out of the room. With a small bang of the door being shut Allen was left alone in the inn's hallway.

"He's right I need sleep…I thought I saw Kanda with cat ears and a tail." Allen grumbled as he padded back over to his room. Kanda was busy cursing himself out…

In the morning the pair was back to traveling. To Kanda's surprise Allen wasn't blabbering hundreds of questions like he was expecting.

"Was that nightmare really that bad?" Kanda scoffed as he looked back at the silent man.

"I don't know, I don't really remember it." Allen sighed and shook his head, "I just had a hard time getting sleep. I think I was seeing things last night I was so tired." Kanda let out a relieved sigh and started walking with some more pride in his steps.

"I know you told me a little about the Black Order, but could you tell me about the people there or something?" Allen questioned not too long after.

"You can't just stay quiet can you? But I guess I could tell you about some of the residents…" Kanda muttered. Allen smiled as he was all ears to hear what the samurai was going to say. Kanda talked about how large the order was and how it was a safe haven for humans and mythical creatures a like. As he talked Allen couldn't help but smile at the samurai. There was just something that seemed to make the samurai relax as he spoke of the order, even though he was speaking mostly ill of the other people. It seemed like in no time the pair was deep into the woods; fog spilling around them ominously.

"Woah, where'd all this fog come from?" Allen muttered as he noticed the fog.

"It's nothing. Normally this fog makes people who wander too close to the order to get confused and lost. But so long as you stay close to me there will be no problems." Kanda huffs out an explanation.

"I understand." Allen goes to grab the black belt around Kanda's waist but a hand quickly slaps it away.

"What are you doing?" Kanda hisses. Allen shrinks back.

"You said to stay close so I thought grabbing your belt would be a good idea!" Allen yells; causing a few birds to fly out of the trees. Kanda's eyes dart towards the sound of the birds.

"Tsk, don't touch me, especially the hat and belt. Keep your dirty hands away Moyashi." Kanda then begins to stomp away.

"K-Kanda wait!" Allen yelps. But it was too late, Kanda disappeared into the fog. "Oh no." Allen scans the area, the fog seeming to grow thicker. Leaning back against a tree Allen took deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda practically said this was magic fog, so then if he focused his magic then maybe he could dispel the fog temporarily. Thinking hard on what he wanted to achieve Allen did his best to channel that thought into a magic spell. With a spark of light Allen created a path of light.

"Is it showing me where to go?" Allen asked out loud. With no other real option Allen followed his light trail. However, the longer Allen walked, the dimmer the light trail grew.

"You're not going anywhere wizard." Suddenly a figure appeared at the end of the trail.

"Who are you?" Allen gulped; he was in no place to fight.

"Why should it matter? You'll be dead soon." The figure sighed and started to walk closer. Allen grew wide eyed as he realized it was a cat-person. He had flaming red hair with matching fuzzy cat ears atop his head and a swishing tail. There was also an eyepatch on his face. Suddenly a name came to Allen's head, Lavi. Kanda mentioned this guy…

"Wait! Lavi don't hurt me please!" Allen yelped. Lavi's menacing glare flew.

"How do you know my name?" Lavi's tail fluffed up; in which Allen did his best not to laugh at the action.

"Kanda told me about you! And he told me about the order too! He was taking me there when we got separated in this fog. I mean it! He just wanted me to get to the Black Order so that I can better understand my magic and get my burns tended to." Allen quickly explained. Lavi seemed to let a bit of his guard down.

"If you want me to believe that, hand over your wand." Lavi held out one of his hands; where Allen took notice that the cat had his claws out.

"Wand? I don't have a wand." Allen squeaked.

"Lair! There's no way that you could produce such strong magic without a wand!" Lavi hissed.

"I'm not lying! Please you have to believe me!" Allen yelped as Lavi pounced on him; the redhead sinking his claws into Allen's arms. Allen turned his head to the side, awaiting Lavi's next attack. But the attack never came. instead Lavi was staring at Allen's face. Allen gasped; his face! He always kept his hair in his face because Cosmo always said that the left side of his face was disgusting to look at and never wanted to see it. The farmhand could only imagine the words swimming in Lavi's head. A hand carefully poked at Allen's left cheek.

"A magic curse?" Lavi muttered, "No wand and a curse. Just what kind of wizard are you?"

"Usagi get off of him!" Suddenly Lavi is pushed off of Allen and the farmhand is brought close to a man's chest.

"Yu!" Lavi squeaked as he got back to his feet. Allen looked back to see that Kanda had come to his rescue.

"I thought I warned the order that I had a white-haired male accompanying me." Kanda growled as he slowly let Allen free from his grasp.

"Well he wasn't exactly with you." Lavi muttered.

"I'm going to chop your tail off." Kanda pulled out his blade.

"Stop!" Both Allen and Lavi shouted. Kanda huffed and rolled his eyes as he put the katana back in its sheath.

"Come on Moyashi." Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and started pulling him along.

"Hold up!" Lavi was quick to follow behind. Soon enough there was a clearing, no woods, no fog, just a giant black tower.

"Well little Moyashi this is the Black Order. Sorry for attacking you earlier." Lavi exclaimed as he skipped ahead and turned back with a smile.

"The name is Allen!" Is all the farmhand stated in return. Lavi just laughed and Kanda shook his head. Nonetheless, Kanda brought Allen over to the gate that acted as a front door for the tower. The younger male couldn't help but squeeze the samurai's hand as the gate slowly opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen felt like there were a thousand eyes watching him. The Black Order seemed so much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside and there were so many people inside the massive tower.

"So Yu, we bringing him straight to Komui or what?" Lavi asked all of a sudden. Kanda let out a hiss before answering the redhead.

"Yes, hopefully the Moyashi's burns aren't completely beyond repair." Kanda admitted.

"Wow, what happened that made you all nice?" Lavi started to laugh.

"Usagi." Kanda growled and Lavi just threw his hands up defensively.

"Oh Kanda you're back!" Allen looked over to see that it was a woman that was calling out to the samurai. Even at the distance they were Allen could see that the woman was very pretty and it didn't help that she had glittery wings that spanned out behind her.

"Lenalee!" Lavi cooed and ran over to the fairy.

"Where's your brother?" Kanda deadpans.

"He's probably sleeping in his office. Why? Does it concern the man with you?" Lenalee replied with a sweet smile.

"Yes." Kanda nods his head.

"Okay, and don't worry my brother may seem scary but he won't try to hurt you." Lenalee warned.

"Thank you." Allen bowed his head to the fairy before he turned to Kanda.

"Stop staring Moyashi, let's go." Kanda suddenly started to walk away.

"Hold up you jerk!" Allen yelped and quickly followed after the samurai.

"Duty calls! I'll be back!" Lavi calls to Lenalee before following the leaving pair. Kanda leads Allen right to a room that was filled with papers; from the ceiling to the floor. In the far back of the room was a desk, where there appeared to be a sleeping man.

"Hey sister-complex wake up!" Kanda kicks the desk causing the sleeping man to fall to the floor.

"Uh what?" The man, who Allen could only assume was Komui, jolted awake and stood, his own set of glittery wings shaken out.

"I have the man that I warned you of." Kanda stated bluntly.

"Oh the little wizard boy?" Komui adjusted the glasses on his face and stared at Allen.

"Correct." Kanda replied.

"He's a really powerful wizard Komui!" Lavi jumped into the conversation, "Even though he doesn't have a wand and has a magic curse he pulled of creating a light trial while in the midst of our fog!"

"A magical curse? Kanda you didn't say anything about him having a curse." Komui grinned at this information.

"I wasn't aware of one." Kanda turned back to look at Allen.

"It's a decent one, right on the left side of his face." Lavi explained. At the mention of that Kanda walked up to Allen to the point to where their noses almost touched. But then he brushed Allen's hair out of his face and stared at the red marking that went through Allen's eye.

"A pentacle curse…" Kanda muttered before he finally backed away.

"Ah, that kind of curse is made so that magic of the cursed is taken away and given to the creator of the curse." Komui put his chin in his hand and hummed.

"So my magic is constantly being taken away from me?" Allen questioned.

"Not constantly, but should the creator ever want to they can take your magic and use it as their own. That and it does make your magic slightly weaker than what it would be without the curse." Komui explained.

"Dang! That's quite the curse there Moyashi." Lavi whistled. A shaky hand made its way to cover Allen's eye.

"I've had this curse for as long as I can remember. The family that raised me on the farm called it a nasty birthmark. They never liked to look at it." Allen murmured as he clenched his hand.

"That must mean the wizard that put that curse on you saw potential in you when young and wanted to make sure that power could be used at a later date." Komui pointed out.

"The pentacle curse is a signature of the Noah family." Kanda suddenly chimed in.

"The Noah family?" Allen questioned.

"A powerful family of wizards that do a lot of killing; human and mythical alike." Lavi muttered and his ears wilted.

"They brainwashed my younger brother and they are using him as a pawn in their sick game." Kanda let out a nasty growl that made Allen shudder.

"Ah yes, and it is that particular reason that Kanda and Lavi are even here at the Black Order. But enough of all this talk, if I remember correctly you have some burns that need tending to?" Komui walked away from his desk to clamp a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"I healed most of them, but my arm was the most severe burn that I haven't been able to fix." Allen stated and wrapped his right hand around his left arm.

"Alright, let's go to the medical wing and get a good look at that." Komui gave a nod and began escorting Allen out of the room.

"Follow him." Kanda turned to Lavi and gave the order.

"Fine, fine." Lavi sighed and followed after Komui and Allen.

"Why do you let him tell you what to do?" Allen asked when he noticed Lavi walking up.

"Oh noticed that eh? Well let's just say he's my boss." Lavi hummed and put both of his hands behind his head.

"Your boss? How does a wandering samurai like him have a worker?" Allen suddenly gasped, "You're not his pet are you?" Lavi started to have a coughing fit.

"No way! i can't believe you would think that!" Lavi's tail fluffed up and he held back a hiss.

"Sorry!" Allen quickly apologized. Komui just laughed at the pair.

"I'm sure you'll figure things out when Kanda lets you." Komui commented. At that there was no more talking other than idle chatter as they headed towards the medical wing.

"This is one nasty burn. I don't understand how the thing is still attached." The nurse grumbled as she looks over Allen's left arm. The boy farmhand was shirtless and sitting on a bed as the nurse examined him. Allen's arm was completely red and veiny looking from finger tip to shoulder and even his fingernails were charred black.

"Sadly so it looks beyond repair young man." Komui sighed as he too looked over the arm. Allen frowned and couldn't bare to look at his own arm at the moment. "In any case let's finish this exam up. I'm going to give you shots and run some tests. Also since I got Lavi to get you're measurements he'll go get you some new clothes."

"Okay." Allen nodded; what else could he possibly say or do other than let the doctor do what he needed to do? Komui clapped and his wings fluttered in excitement. Allen audibly gulped; Lenalee was right, he is scary. From across the building Kanda could hear Allen's screams.

"Komui you bastard what are you doing?" Kanda shook his head and entered his room. The room was dusty from lack of use and only had a bed and an hourglass with a locus flower inside of it. All Kanda did was remove his straw hat and some extra clothing before leaving the room again.

"Going to the training room Kanda?" Lavi was passing by so he couldn't help but bother the samurai.

"What are you doing?" Kanda huffed.

"Getting Allen some clothes. But tell me why are you acting so attached to this guy? I can understand bringing him here as an advantage against the Noah but I can tell there's more to this." Lavi hummed and swished his tail.

"It's him Lavi…" Kanda grumbled.

"But I thought you said that you destined to never find one." Lavi commented.

"Perhaps it was foretold that way if I fell victim to the Noah just as Alma has. Tsk, I don't want to accept this but I can't help but want to help him." Kanda sighed.

"I'm sure things will be fine. But you realize I won't stop teasing you about this right?" Lavi began to laugh as he decided to run away.

"Usagi!" Kanda hissed as the redhead ran.

"Sorry about some of those more painful tests, but you're all done now." Komui explained to Allen as the farmhand changed into his new clothes.

"Geez, I hope to never see a needle ever again." Allen whimpered as he finished buttoning up the white dress shirt that Lavi had given him.

"Careful what you wish for there Allen." Lavi snickered.

"And lastly take this." Komui handed Allen a white glove that had a little wooden cross embedded into the back.

"You need a wand and since you're so used to using your hand I figured I could fashion one into a glove as a perfect compromise." Komui cheered as if he was patting himself on the back.

"Thank you." Allen stared wide-eyed at the glove as he slipped it on. As soon as the glove was on the cross gave off a small green glow.

"Now let's go back to Kanda, I'm sure you want to see him right?" Lavi gave Allen a small jab in the side.

"Strangely enough, I do." Allen nodded in reply to the redhead. Lavi grinned as he started to walk Allen out of the medical wing.

"He's at the training grounds, which is where I'm taking you now." Lavi explained as he and Allen wandered.

"Okay. Kanda must really love his sword." Allen let a giggle slip out.

"You have no idea," Lavi snickered, "He practically treats Mugen as a woman."

"Mugen? Is that the name of his sword?" Allen questioned.

"You got it. And here we are." Lavi stopped in front of a pair of large double doors. The redhead then gestured for Allen to open the doors. Allen cocked his head to the side curiously before putting his hands on the door handles. With a big push the doors opened. Immediately, Allen could hear the heavy panting of someone working out. Then the white-haired male's eyes were glued to the person that was working in the training room. There was Kanda, wearing a tight, black, sleeveless shirt and loose sweatpants, swinging his sword in rhythmic movements. But what caught Allen's attention the most were the ebony, triangular, fluffy cat ears that stood straight up from the samurai's head and the ebony tail swaying behind him.

"Kanda won't appreciate the staring you know." Lavi snickered.

"Usagi what are you doing?" Kanda halted his actions and turned to hiss. The samurai then stomped on over and stared at Allen from the corner of his eye.

"Why did you bring the Moyashi here?" Kanda huffed; seemingly calmer than he initially was.

"Where else was I supposed to take him?" Lavi replied. Meanwhile Allen began to blush. He couldn't believe he was staring at Kanda the way he was.

"Maybe the cafeteria? I'm sure he's hungry. He couldn't stop staring at the food vendors at the town we passed through to get here." Kanda grumbled. And as if to further the point Allen's stomach let out a loud growl. The embarrassment caused Allen's blush to darken.

"I guess I'll take him. Lavi go find me a towel." Kanda sighed and shook his head.

"Sure thing Yu." Lavi snickered.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by my first name?" Kanda growled. Allen couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Says the man who can't seem to remember that my name is Allen."

"Shut up Moyashi." Kanda growled.

"Make me Jerkanda!" Allen growled back. Lightning sparked between the pair's eyes as they glared at one another. And the staring contest was only broken when Lavi threw a towel at Kanda's head; causing the towel to cover his eyes. Kanda let out a few grumbles of annoyance before using the towel to clean off his workout sweat.

"Now here's the deal about the cafeteria." Lavi put an arm over Allen's shoulders as he started walking the farmhand out while telling him the rules and regulations of the cafeteria. Kanda was quick to follow behind and smack Lavi's hand away. Allen was completely unaware of Kanda giving Lavi a death glare as Lavi just stuck out his tongue in response.


	4. Chapter 4

There were sparkles in Allen's eyes as he entered the cafeteria. Immediately he ran to the counter where Lavi had told him he could order food.

"Oh hello there honey, what can I get for you?" A rather effeminate man questioned with a smile. Allen couldn't help but give the man a long list of food. "You sure you can eat all of that?" The man asked in disbelief. Allen nodded excitedly. Though his excitement started to petter out when Kanda came up from behind.

"And add a thing of soba to that." Kanda huffed.

"Of course whiskers." The man gave Kanda a wink. Kanda's tail twitched almost wildly.

"You're lucky you're an excellent chef Jerry." Kanda grumbled. The man just smirked before heading back into the kitchen.

"Ah you guys didn't let me order anything." Lavi whined when he made it to the counter.

"Just take something from the Moyashi's plate." Kanda huffed.

"No way! I'm eating all that food!" Allen shouted.

"I doubt it, you're just letting the amazement of none farm food getting to you." Kanda commented.

"No I'm not! I really have a high metabolism. Heck go to Komui, he says I'm pretty underweight." Allen defended.

"That could be from other things, not just you needing more food." Kanda rolled his eyes. Allen just turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. The tension all left when Jerry finished up making the food. Allen happily took his large plates of food while Kanda grabbed his single bowl of soba. As soon as the trio sat down Allen attacked his food. Kanda ignored it by focusing on his food while Lavi just stared in disbelief at Allen. The happy little moment was quick to be ruined though. Lenalee walked over with a frown on her face.

"What's up Lena-lady?" Lavi purred once Lenalee was close enough.

"I hate to say this, but you have a mission Kanda." Lenalee sighed as she held out a clipboard. Kanda muttered something under his breath but excepted the paperwork nonetheless.

"Road the Illusionist…Are you sure?" Kanda glanced back up to Lenalee.

"Yes, and big brother wants you to take Allen along with you. That and I'm supposed to guide you to the town that is suspected to be hexed by her." Lenalee replies with a sigh. Kanda's tail suddenly began to fluff up and stood up parallel to his back.

"Not a day here and you're sending him out on a mission." Kanda hissed and started to glare darkly.

"Sadly so with a wizard now in our ranks the higher ups want to utilize him as soon as possible." Lenalee just shook her head. Allen quickly swallowed his current mouthful of food and spoke up.

"It's okay, I'm not one to idle anyway." The ex-farmhand stood and pushed his empty plates to the side.

"You sure Allen?" Lenalee questioned. Allen gave the fairy a weak smile and nodded.

"Besides, I have Kanda as a bodyguard right?" He then turned to the feline samurai.

"Tsk, you better not be expecting me to do everything for your sorry ass." Kanda huffed as he as stood.

"Alright let's get going!" Lavi jumped out of his seat and shouted.

"Right after we take care of our mess…" Allen grumbled as he stared at the littered table they were previously sitting at.

"Don't bother, there are people who will take care of it for us." Kanda commented as he took his tail into his hand to smooth the fur back down. Allen just stared; the whole concept of Kanda being a cat-man suddenly confusing him.

"Um, Earth to Allen, come in Allen?" Lavi had to wave a hand in front of the white-haired male to get him to break out of his trance.

"Sorry." Allen shook his head before turning to Lenalee, "Lead the way I guess."

"Well I'm sure Kanda and Lavi want to go grab their gear before we head out, so we'll stop by their rooms first." Lenalee pointed out.

"Yep, interestingly enough humans don't typically like seeing cat-people. It goes double for Yu seeing as he's a black cat." Lavi snickered as he just barely dodged Kanda's sword.

"Don't compare me to a house cat Usagi." He hissed before putting his blade back away.

"Right, come on Allen. They should go grab their things by themselves." Lenalee took Allen by the hand, "We'll meet you at the stables." Allen's eyes widened at the mention of stables.

"Stables, as in horse stables?" He excitedly asked.

"Definitely! But here at the Black Order we have pegasi!" Lenalee giggled as she began leading Allen out of the cafeteria. Allen had no idea what 'pegasi' were but he sure was excited to figure it out.

Allen had no trouble finding a pegasus that liked him enough to allow him to ride. It was a palomino with a golden mane and tail and beautiful golden feathers that made up its wings. Allen couldn't help but feel special when the pegasus whinnied at him for attention.

"That's Timcanpy, he belonged to this traveler that would frequent the order but he suddenly disappeared over the last year. He typically isn't very nice to people, but I'm glad to see he likes you." Lenalee explained as she gathered up three black pegasi.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you Timcanpy." Allen started to laugh as the winged-horse nipped at his hair.

"Well let's see if he'll let you tack him up and we should be good to go." Lenalee pointed over to an area where all the gear is.

"Okay, and might I say I'm surprised you can walk three pegasi like you are without complications." Allen commented as he grabbed the lead that was outside of Timcanpy's stall so that he could round up the pegasus.

"Perks of being a fairy." Lenalee winked and then walked off so that Allen and Timcanpy had room to move. Allen gave a content snort at her comment and carried on with getting the palomino ready to go. Once the equine was all ready to go Allen hopped into the saddle and looked to Lenalee.

"Here come Kanda and Lavi now; you go ahead and walk Timcanpy out of the stables." Lenalee waved a hand to the ex-farmhand. Allen nodded before he walked Timcanpy out.

"Woah, Timcanpy is letting you ride him? Lucky." Lavi huffed when Allen walked by.

"Why are we even taking the pegasi? The Moyashi knows nothing about flying." Kanda snorted when he took a rein from Lenalee so that he could climb into the saddle of one of the black pegasi.

"It's still the quickest mode of transportation. Besides it's not to hard to figure out if he already knows how to ride a horse." Lenalee commented as she handed Lavi a rein and then went to get on her pegasi.

"And if Timcanpy likes him he'll be just fine." Lavi added as he mounted his pegasi. Lenalee then rode up to Allen and gave a quick run down of the rules of the sky. Once Allen felt confident in his knowledge, the group left the order. Allen was certainly vocal when he first went up into the air; which caused Lavi to laugh and Kanda groan in annoyance.

"So the deal is that Road is causing all the villagers to relive a single day over and over again. We just hope that the witch herself is not still in the area." Lenalee explains after some time flying.

"And if she is there do we kill her or capture her?" Kanda questioned.

"She can't be killed and if we do capture her it's likely that she'll escape. We just better hope that if run into her we can just get her talking and run her out of town." Lavi sighed as he revealed the information.

"So this 'Road the Illusionist' is she a Noah family member?" Allen brought a hand up to his eye and drew in a shaky breath. Surprisingly, Kanda flew his pegasi closer.

"She is the second strongest Noah, however she is just a child. It is highly unlikely that she is the one that put that curse on you. As with her name she enjoys to play with people like toys by tricking them. But you should be on guard nonetheless." Kanda explained. Allen cocked his head in shock that Kanda would be the one to say something to him.

"…Thank you for telling me Kanda." Allen turned away and gripped his reins tightly. Timcanpy let out a whistle which caused Allen to loosen up. "Sorry Tim."

"Wow on a nickname basis with the pegasus already?" Lavi laughed from his place in front of Allen.

"Hold up guys! I can see the town!" Lenalee broke the conversation and started to fly her pegasus downwards. Without another word everyone landed.

"The town looks pretty normal from here." Lavi hummed as he stared at the town's gate.

"Usagi you stay out here just in case something should happen. There needs to be at least one of us not affected by Rhode's possible spell." Kanda ordered as he dismounted.

"Right, I'll also keep an eye on the pegasi. Good luck in there." Lavi nodded as he got down as well. Once everyone was on foot, Allen said a final goodbye to Timcanpy before he walked up to the town gate. He took a hand and stuck it out; as soon as it touched the town perimeter it seemed that his hand entered goo and could no longer be seen. Kanda's hands soon landed on Allen's shoulders and the pair walked into the town together; Lenalee close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, I knew the town was stuck in an illusion but I didn't think that it was this strong." Lenalee commented as she attempted to see what would happen if she tried to leave the town. She would disappear for a second before walking right back in.

"Never underestimate a Noah." Kanda huffed, "Now let's go looking for Road, she has to be nearby for this illusion to be kept as strong as it is."

"Wait, shouldn't we be asking townspeople questions or whatever?" Allen asked.

"There would be no point. No one here can tell that they are stuck in a spell. Not unless they were resistant to magic or a witch or wizard." Kanda answered.

"Oh…" Allen sighed and let his eyes drift across the town's many buildings. That's when he noticed a woman staring at him. But she quickly ran off. Allen wondered if she knew something was up.

"So are we splitting up or sticking together?" Lenalee went on to ask Kanda.

"You're free to search on your own, but the Moyashi stays with me." Kanda replied with a small twitch of the corner of his lips.

"Why do I have to stay with you? What if I wanted to go with Lenalee?" Allen complained with a whine.

"You'd be safer with me." Kanda huffed and started to walk off.

"It's alright Allen." Lenalee giggled, "You guys stay on your toes!" She exclaimed before walking away. Allen could only nod to Lenalee before he ran to catch up with Kanda.

"You know even though I called you my bodyguard I did't think that you'd seriously stick to me like one. Besides you seem like the kind of guy that wants to be as far from people as possible." Allen grumbled as he walked a few paces behind the samurai. Kanda had stopped walking and turned to face Allen.

"For some reason and despite everything you do, you don't bother me as much as others do." Kanda admitted with a frown.

"Really?" Allen couldn't help but smile. Hearing Kanda say that made his heart swell with pride; but he didn't know why.

"Tsk, don't let that get to your head." Kanda huffed and turned his head to the side.

"Awww, is the kitty embarrassed?" Allen let a giggle slip. Kanda immediately hissed and Allen shrunk back in surprised.

"Excuse me misters. Would either of you care for a flower?" A little girl with a basket of flowers walked over. Allen looked at her curiously, shouldn't she not even be aware that they were even here? He then felt an arm push against his chest; Kanda had just positioned himself in front of the ex-farmhand.

"Kanda?" Allen squeaked as he could tell the samurai was tensing up.

"This is no human girl." Kanda growled.

"Ah you're no fun." The girl whined before fog encased her body. Allen yelped while Kanda unsheathed his sword. Where the little girl once stood was now a monster; it looked like it had a pumpkin for a head and a black demonic imp body. "You must be from the Black Order. Why can't you let Mistress Road have her fun?" The demon whined and clapped its hands together. Just as Kanda was about to move in for an attack there was a sudden feminine shriek.

"What is going on, first people act the same way everyday and not realize it, the calendar never moves forward, and now a bunch of weird people and monster are showing up!" Allen looked over to an alleyway where he saw the woman that was staring earlier.

"Oh? Did Mistress Road miss a human?" The demon snickered and began to approach the woman. The woman could only scream and in a sudden panic Allen held out his left hand. The green glow from his glove increased and the demon froze in its tracks.

"What? I can't move?" The demon hissed as it tried to wiggle around.

"You leave that woman alone!" Allen shouted.

"Ah, my hero!" The woman ran immediately over to Allen and Kanda; knowing she'd be safer by them.

"Tell me where is your mistress?" Kanda approached the demon and aimed the tip of his sword up against its forehead.

"Why should I tell you? I'm bound to die anyway. Heeheehee, I'm sure she'll love to know that a fellow wizard has come to play in her little game." The demon began to laugh and Allen could barely keep it in place any longer.

"Mr. Wizard are you alright?" The woman gasped as she could she Allen beginning to sweat and his hand lowering.

"M-My eye…" Allen groaned and shut his eyes. With his lack of concentration his binding spell was broken and the demon ran off. Kanda hissed but instead of chasing after the demon he came over to check on Allen.

"Moyashi look at me." Kanda ordered. Allen's eyes blinked a few times before he could keep them open and look at Kanda. The woman yelped and scooted a bit away. Allen's left eye was no longer its usual silver, instead the pupil was red and the surrounding area was black versus the usual white.

"Are you feeling weak?" Kanda asked.

"No, but it is bothering me a bit." Allen groaned and closed his eyes again. "I was just looking at the demon when I suddenly saw a bunch of swirling smoke around its body. My eye started throbbing after that." Allen explained.

"What color was the smoke?" Kanda questioned next.

"It was white. But then I saw some bits of orange trailing that way." Allen pointed down a random alleyway. "And just now when I looked at you there was a little bit of red near your hand…"

"That was magic." Kanda stated.

"What?" Allen murmured.

"You were seeing different strands of magic. I don't know why it's a part of your cursed eye however." Kanda rumbled before looking over at the woman thats been sitting on the ground in semi-shock. "Who are you woman?"

"M-Miranda Lotto." She answered with a small squeak.

"Well Miranda, I'm Allen and the grump over there is Kanda." Allen laughed to himself as he could tell the comment did not sit well with the samurai.

"Anyway, for some reason you are unaffected by the illusionary magic that this town has been cursed with. Care to talk about anything that could help us track down the witch that's putting out this spell?" Kanda questions.

"I'm not too sure what's going on here, but if I could help you I would. But I don't know anything that would make me think that a witch was around here." Miranda mumbled and refused to look Kanda in the face.

"Tsk, we need to find Lenalee." Kanda grumbled.

"Ah, everything is back to normal…" Allen finally reopened his eyes and his left eye was back to its usual silver. "Um Kanda, can you see magic like that then?" He wondered out loud.

"No, but Komui has told me about things like that. But why it changed your eye I have no idea." Kanda replied.

"Oh, sorry about freaking you out miss Miranda." Allen turned to Miranda and bowed his head.

"Don't worry about it." Miranda smiled at Allen's small act of kindness.

"Now which way did you see the orange colored magic? That might be our lead to Road." Kanda brought the other two back onto topic.

"But what about Lenalee? Didn't you just say we need to go look for her?" Allen questioned.

"We can look for her on the way, but we have a lead and we shouldn't waste it." Kanda explained.

"I guess you have a point…Besides with my sense of direction we'd never find this place again." Allen mumbled under his breath.

"May I come with. Everything seems to have gone to hell. I-I know I'm probably just a liability, but please." Miranda scrunched up her dress into her hands and started to sniffle.

"There is no need for your damn waterworks. You can accompany us, you are actually more useful than you may think." Kanda huffed out.

"Thank you so much. No one has ever called me useful before!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Just stay quiet." Kanda groaned and started to head towards the alleyway Allen had pointed out.

"Don't mind him, he's super moody. Here take my hand." Allen offered Miranda his right hand and she gladly took it. The two of them then followed Kanda. They walked quite a bit, Miranda occasionally pointing out little things here and there.

"Hmm…we seem to be heading towards the local theater." Miranda commented after some time walking.

"That sounds like the kind of place a young girl would go, don't you think Kanda?" Allen pointed out.

"A stage for her toys to play on…" Kanda muttered. As the trio approached the theater Allen's grip on Miranda's hand suddenly tightened.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Allen gulped. A scream then echoed from inside the building. "That sounded like Lenalee!" Allen yelped. Kanda grunted and ran inside the theater. Allen was going to follow right after him, but there was the feeling of something hard hit the back of his head.

"Allen!" The ex-farmhand could hear Miranda scream, but his world quickly grew black…


	6. Chapter 6

It took Allen a few minutes to figure out where he was. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was on a dark stage at a theater. He realized that he was sitting down and leaning against a wall.

"What?" Allen groaned, not remembering his past few moments. That's when he attempted to stand and a searing pain shot through his left shoulder. He yelped and looked to his left with wide eyes. He was pinned to a wall, by a candle!

"Is the queen finally awake?" Allen whipped his head to see a young girl with ta skin that was leaning on a purple umbrella.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Allen immediately questioned.

"Don't get your tail in a twist my akuma just hit you a little too hard in the head." The girl giggled, "Anyway I'm hurt you don't remember me. I'm your beloved cousin Road. Then again you did disappear a long time ago." The girl sighed and tapped at her chin. A cold shiver ran down Allen's back. Road was the witch that he, Kanda, and Lenalee came to investigate.

"Lenalee! Kanda! Where are they?" Allen suddenly realized that they were not around, nor was Miranda.

"When if your looking for the pretty little fairy she's right over here." Road did a twirl before walking over to a chair and turning it around, revealing a dazed Lenalee in a gothic dress. "And as for your tom-cat he's still trying to figure out how to get back here. I'm sure he's found that sniffling woman already."

"Why do this? Certainly you could use your magic for more than hurting people." Allen gulped as he tried to wait things out by talking to the witch.

"Because this is fun!" Road stomped a foot on the floorboards, "And the Earl told me to. He's been looking for you. Just come home Neah, I'm sure that the family will be happy again."

"Neah?" Allen muttered. What was she talking about?

"Do you not recognize your name? Then again from the looks of things Uncle Mana has done a few things to you. I still don't know why he'd want to keep you away from us though…" Road had disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Allen's face. The ex-farmhand froze at the mention of Mana. To hear his father's name again made his mind reel back into older memories.

"Get away from him you bitch!" Allen snapped his head to the side to see Kanda; as well as Miranda hiding behind him.

"Oh poo I guess my akuma was weaker than I thought. I was just trying to have a nice conversation with my cousin." Road sighed and stood back up. Kanda's eyes darted over to Allen and at the sight he started to show his fangs.

"K-Kanda!" Allen couldn't help but call out.

"It's not as bad as it looks kitty. Your queen is quite safe, I just couldn't let him go running off you know?" Road stated with a huge grin making its way to her face. With a loud hiss Kanda unsheathed his sword. "Careful with that, you wouldn't want to harm your other friend now would you?" Road twirled her umbrella in a circle and Lenalee stood from her chair. However, the fairy's eyes were still glazed over and she had no expression on her face.

"How dare you turn her into one of your dolls." Kanda growled.

"But she's so pretty I had to!" Road exclaimed. "Now I can't let her do all the work." The witch moved her umbrella around again and a imp-like creature emerged from the shadows.

"Another demon?" Miranda whimpered and shook her head.

"Stay back woman, this isn't going to be pretty." Kanda got into a fighting stance, ready to attack the akuma first. At the arrival of the new akuma Allen's eye began to act up once more. From where he sat Allen could see orange radiating off of Road and a small trail of white magic connecting from her to both Lenalee and the akuma. He could also see a small line of red that appeared to stretch from Allen's hand to Kanda's. With a hum Road turned back around to look at Allen.

"Oh Uncle Mana gave you the Pentagram. What's it like seeing magic? I once heard the Earl say that the different colors of magic show how powerful they are. Red being the strongest and purple being the weakest, oh and that white magic was just the aftereffect of spells." Allen just stared at Road; she seemed so confident and carefree. Shouldn't she worry about Kanda right now?

"Oi you should be more concerned that I'm here with my weapon drawn witch." Kanda huffed out as he cleaved through the akuma with ease.

"Tell me Neah do you see a red string? I heard that soulmates have one that ties their hands together." Road played with the hem of her skirt completely ignoring Kanda. Not liking that Road was being aloof Kanda went in for an attack but was stopped as Lenalee jumped in the way.

"Shit." Kanda hissed and jumped back so that he wouldn't hurt the fairy.

"Such a rude kitty, the Earl should've just killed you when you were a kitten. But no we kept you alive for Neah's sake." Road sighed and rolled her eyes. "Say cousin do you really want this one? I mean the brother is so much more complying."

"Enough Road!" Allen shouted. Without a care he pulled the candle out of his shoulder. He tossed it to the side and stood. "You leave my friends alone!"

"Ah cousin! Do you want to bleed to death?" Road screamed. Seeing an opportunity Kanda swooped in. His sword went right through her abdomen.

"Get off me cat!" Road pushed him away and the still possessed Lenalee kicked him square in the chest knocking him to the ground. Despite the attack Road was not bleeding and only seemed to have lost her temper.

"Why does everyone try to tear our family apart?" She screamed.

"Because you're evil! Toying with those lesser than you and laughing at their pain. This is no family, at least one that I would ever associate myself with." Allen growled and attempted to heal his shoulder. "Road, if you want to have a happy family then maybe you should start over."

"Which means Adam the Necromancer has to die." Kanda huffed and made his way over to Allen.

"I-I…I won't let you kill him!" Road screeched and a dozen sharpened candles like the one that had pinned Allen to the wall materialized.

"Stop her, please! Do something!" Miranda suddenly shouted and wrapped her arms around Lenalee as if attempting to keep her in place. That's when Allen noticed the white trial connecting Lenalee to Road snapped. And it was evident that Road noticed the loss as well.

"Tsk, you don't scare me witch, everything you do is made with illusions. Without a physical puppet you can't harm us." Kanda snorted.

"Oh these candles are real you stupid cat!" Road growled.

"Road please stop." Allen held up his left hand. Road heard nothing as she sent the candles flying. But they all broke apart after hitting an invisible shield.

"What?" Road squeaked. Allen had let out a sigh and dropped his hand.

"You should probably leave, I can't promise that Kanda won't kill you." Allen muttered as Kanda dashed after Road. Knowing that she was cornered Road twirled her umbrella and created a door. She opened it and escaped. Once the door shut the lights came on and the air seemed to lighten.

"Why did you let her go?" Kanda turned back to Allen and hissed.

"She's just a kid." Allen groaned and held his still injured shoulder. The samurai wanted to continue, but instead he walked over to Allen and brushed away some of the ex-farmhand's torn clothing.

"How did you know that I'd put up a shield?" Allen commented as he let Kanda look him over.

"Despite what I say I trust you're judgment." Kanda huffed and smacked the back of Allen's head. Allen squeaked and glared at the samurai.

"Is that because I'm your soulmate?" Allen muttered under his breath.

"Yes and no." Kanda's tail twitched after showing from under Kanda's clothes.

"Oh she's waking up!" Miranda called out as she laid Lenalee down. Both Allen and Kanda walked over.

"Somehow you broke Road's spell Miranda. Without you this could have been much worse, thank you." Allen stated with a smile. Miranda suddenly started to cry.

"No one has ever thanked me before!" She sobbed. Kanda groaned and Allen giggled lightly.

"You stay here and see if you can give Lenalee some healing Moyashi. I'll go get the Usagi." Kanda ordered.

"Fine." Allen nodded. "Just one thing, Road kept calling me a queen and said my name was Neah, why?" Kanda seemed to tense up.

"…I'll explain that later." Kanda huffed.

"Seriously?" Allen sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, now be sure not to tire yourself out too much, at this right it seems that we'll be heading home…" Kanda muttered.

"To the Black Order? Why don't you sound very happy about that?" Allen questioned.

"Not the order. My home; The Feline Forrest." Kanda stated before he was finally gone.


	7. Chapter 7

When exiting the theater the town appeared to not realize that they were under a spell. They all seemed confused, but not to the point that their lives were ruined.

"Magic is such a scary thing." Miranda murmured as she watched her fellow townspeople.

"It can be, but it can also be a very beautiful thing." Lenalee put a comforting hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"Hey guys! I noticed the magic dissipate from the town and came in!" The group looked to see Lavi walking over with all the pegasi bring pulled behind. Townspeople were starting to talk amongst themselves and pointed to the pegasi; guess they had never seen winged horses before. All of a sudden Timcanpy broke away from the others and ran up to Allen. He then proceed to nibble lightly at the ex-farmhand's hair.

"Missed me buddy?" Allen sighed happily and Timcanpy nickered in response.

"So how did things go?" Lavi turned to Kanda.

"Road was here." Kanda huffed and kept his eyes glued to Allen.

"She say something?" Lavi frowned as he noticed Kanda's tense staring.

"She kept using his name." Kanda hissed.

"Ah." Lavi knew to drop the subject and he moved on to Miranda. "So who's this little lady?" He asked with a twitch of his tail. Miranda didn't reply, instead she stared wide-eyed at Lavi's tail.

"This is Miss Miranda, she helped us get rid of Road. She's immune to magic!" Allen replied for Miranda as he showed her how to pet Timcanpy to get her to stop staring.

"Interesting." Lavi nodded his head.

"I figure I should take her back to the order, though Kanda said he was taking Allen to the Feline Forest." Lenalee chimed in.

"Now?" Lavi gave Kanda a questionable look. Kanda only nodded.

"Well in that case you think that you can take the pegasi back with just the two of you?" Lavi asked.

"From the looks of it Timcanpy wants to stay but I can take back the other three just fine." Lenalee replied.

"Alright." Lavi turned back to Kanda, "I guess I'm ready to go when you are."

"Hand Lenalee the reins and we can head out now." Kanda stated and walked over to take Allen's hand.

"I'll leave you boys to it!" Lenalee quickly took the reins from Lavi and started leaving with Miranda.

"Hold on!" Allen squeaked in embarrassment.

"I can't let you get lost like on the way to the order, either get on the pegasus or I'll hold your hand the rest of the way." Kanda's cheeks turned a small shade of red but he kept his glare.

"I-I can ride Timcanpy just fine. What's gotten into you? Is this about that queen thing again?" Allen murmured and took his hand back. "I get that being soulmates is a surprise, but you're acting stranger and stranger the more i seem to learn."

"Let's go." Kanda grunted and started to stomp off.

"Oh, I see what's going on." Lavi hummed as he waited for Allen to mount Timcanpy.

"You're aware of the queen stuff too?" Allen questioned.

"If Kanda isn't saying anything than neither am I, sorry Allen." Lavi sighed.

"Geez you cats and your secrets apparently. Well we better go catch up with Kanda." Allen got Timcanpy into a walk and Lavi followed besides them. Once away from the town and some good while deep into a sect of woods Kanda had stopped.

"We should rest for a bit. That and you and I need to talk." Kanda leaned against a tree and kept his eyes glued to Allen.

"Alright." Allen hopped of of Timcanpy and started to take off some of the gear knowing that it probably was getting annoying for the pegasus to be wearing it for so long. With Timcanpy good to go Allen walked over and leaned against the same tree that Kanda was on.

"There are two reasons why Road kept calling you my queen." Kanda muttered and removed his hat, tossing it into the dirt.

"I'm listening." Allen hummed.

"First off, male cats are called 'toms' while females are called 'queens'. It's just a thing. While the other thing…" Kanda trailed off when he heard Allen gasp.

"Seriously? Was she trying insult you or me by saying that? Honestly, I don't know how to feel about that." Allen groaned and leaned his head further back against the tree.

"As I was saying, the second reason is because, seeing as we're soulmates…if you choose to accept that…" Kanda took in deep breath and released it before containing, "you will literally be my queen."

"I still don't get it?" Allen tilted his head and glanced at Lavi to see if he'd get an answer.

"You can be pretty stupid eh Moyashi?" Lavi started to laugh, "See Kanda here is a prince, the crowned prince in fact! The whole cat kingdom of Feline Forest is in his hands; once this little thing with the Noah family is dealt with of course."

"You're a prince?" Allen gasped and stared at Kanda with his mouth open.

"Tsk, if you start treating me like royalty, soulmate or not I will kill you." Kanda hissed.

"I won't, but it's just so hard to believe…and so those other things Road was talking about. About Neah, for what reason do they want the cat kingdom so bad, and 'the other one' is your little brother right?" Allen questioned.

"The cat kingdom is vast and many of the people can be very dangerous should they need to fight. Plus we have a pretty decent thing for magic. Yes Road was talking about my brother, they were hoping to rid of me and by using him could control the kingdom. As for Neah…that's your real name. You are the son of Mana Walker, the brother of Adam the Necromancer. Mana would visit the cat kingdom often and he met as small children. Our fate string, as I'm sure is that red one you saw that connected us together, followed not too long after. Seeing an opportunity the Noah family was going to use you. But Mana was not a follower of his family's ways, so thats why his last name differs and why you were taken away. I can only hope that it wasn't Adam that gave you that curse." Kanda took his time to explain. All the while Allen was listening with open ears. What Kanda talked about seemed bonkers, but it also felt right in the pit of Allen's stomach.

"But you've changed quite a lot from that time we were little. Your hair used to brown you know, and your eyes were yellow, but now they're silver." Lavi jumped in. Allen ignored Lavi's words and took Kanda's hand.

"Thank you for telling me all this. I have no memories of any of this…but everything seems right now. Want to come watch the sunset with me?" Allen stated quietly. Kanda's ears twitched in response and he turned to look Allen in the eyes.

"Usagi keep an eye on Timcanpy." Kanda huffed.

"Where are you two going?" Lavi snickered. Allen responded by sticking out his tongue to the redhead as Kanda lead him away. Surprisingly enough there was a small clearing not too far from where they had stopped. Kanda had taken off the coat he was wearing for the sake of hiding his tail and placed it on the ground. Taking a seat on the coat the pair was side-by-side, their hands clutched together tightly. Slowly, Kanda tucked his head on Allen's neck and curled his tail around the other's waist.

"I could get used to this…being a queen doesn't seem so bad." Allen murmured and smiled. Kanda just hummed and closed his eyes. But the peace didn't get to last forever. The pair jolted when they heard Timcanpy loudly whinny.

"Dammit what's that Usagi up to?" Kanda hissed and shook his head. Allen just sighed and took Kanda's coat off the ground. Making their way back to their stopping point it became clear that the situation was much more serious. Timcanpy was started, his gear tossed about and their was a playing card in the dirt. Kanda grabbed the card and looked it over, spotting words on the front half.

"An ace of clubs?" Allen muttered as he too looked over the club.

"Tyki the Trickster took Lavi…" Kanda murmured.

"Tyki the Trickster?" Allen repeated under his breath; this name seeming much more familiar than Road's had been.

"Looks like you're going to meet one of your other cousins. Get Timcanpy ready, we need to leave immediately!" Kanda hissed and gathered up his things - including snatching his coat back from Allen. The ex-farmhand wanted to ask more questions, but kept quiet. Kanda seemed even more pissed than he's yet to see. Allen put Timcanpy's gear back on as quickly as he could, but by that time Kanda had run off.

"Oh no…this must be pretty bad if he's run off without me." Allen gulped and tried to think about activating his eye. All he needed to was to follow the red trail…But no such luck. "Dammit Bakanda!" Allen yelled loud enough to startle the birds and he set Timcanpy into a canter. He just needed to find a break where Tim could get into the air. But little did he know there was another set of eyes that started to follow the white-haired man on the golden pegasus.


	8. Chapter 8

The more that Allen tried to run around the forest with Timcanpy the more lost he'd get. And things grew worse when Allen had an unnerving feeling that he was being watched. Slowing Timcanpy to a trot Allen tried to look for what was causing the feeling.

"Kanda?" He called out cautiously. Their was no reply. However, there was an unusual shudder from a few bushes to Allen's left. Something told Allen that this wasn't an animal and he readied his hand in case he was going to be attacked.

"Who's there? You come for me too Tyki?" Allen hissed out.

"Tyki? You know of that evil wizard?" A cloaked figure emerged from the bushes, but kept a decent distance between himself and Allen.

"Not very much, he took you of my friends." Allen replied while keeping a tight grip on Timcanpy's reins.

"Oh? And what were you doing in this forest?" The figure asked next.

"We were heading towards the Feline Forest. Please, were aren't bandits or anything. I just got separated from my other friend. Can you help me?" Allen semi-pleaded. He could tell that this person as just as cautious as Allen was being. Wide eyes came into view and Allen could tell that they were staring at his gloved hand.

"Don't trust him. Don't you see that glow from his glove, he's another wizard." A woman made her way from the brush and draped herself over the cloaked figure. Once wide and curious the eyes turned harsh. The woman moved back and the cloak was pushed back, revealing a man. The man's lips turned into a snarl revealing sharp fangs and he hissed at Allen.

"To think for a second I was going to believe you. You wizards and witches are foul beings. Eliade please stand back." The man pushed the woman further behind him.

"Wait!" Allen yelped. Timcanpy whinnied and Allen quickly turned to see that there were large vines creeping from the trees. "Tim get out of here! Go find Kanda if you can!" Allen jumped off the pegasus and pushed him away. Immediately the winged horse galloped off, away from the danger and out of sight. Not minutes after Timcanpy's escape the vines entangled themselves in Allen's legs.

"You let the pegasus escape but not with you, why?" The man honestly appeared to be confused.

"I need to prove to you that I mean no harm. Let's talk things out…" Allen offered.

"Careful Arystar, this wizard seems very good with his words." Eliade hummed out the caution.

"Nevertheless, we could use him, can't we dear? If he knows anything about Tyki then maybe we can get rid of him." The man questioned his companion.

"Good idea, you wizard," Eliade carefully walked over and put a finger on Allen's chest, "Help us get that nasty Tyki out of our castle." She hissed before walking back over to Arystar.

"No problem, that Tyki is just as much a thorn in my side as he is for you. I mean it." Allen tried to convey his innocence once more to the pair.

"So you say." Eliade snapped her fingers and Allen yowled as a sharp pain shot through his hand. Looking down Allen sees that the vines grew thorns and dug themselves into his left hand.

"Don't think about using any of your magic wizard, or I'll let Arystar drain you of your life." Eliade warned. Something finally clicked in Allen's mind, this man was a vampire; but just what was this woman?

"Yes ma'am." Allen weakly nodded his head. There was nothing else he could really do.

"Alright, follow us then." Arystar pulled the hood of his cloak back over his head and took Eliade by the hand. The pair walked hand-in-hand and Allen followed in silence. Slowly the woods faded into a small town. All the buildings looked deserted and there was a large castle in the foreground. Once at the castle something told Allen that something was wrong. If they were having a problem with Tyki why were they at the castle door?

"Eliade? We are going straight in?" It appeared that Arystar was confused as well.

"It's alright Arystar, I know what I'm doing. It's what's best for you." Eliade gave Arystar a peck on the nose before pushing the castle door open. By this point Eliade took her hand out of Arystar's and roughly grabbed Allen by the arm. From there she pulled him all the way to the throne room.

"Ah, if it isn't the rogue akuma and her puppet, what do you want?" There was a man that was lazily sitting in the king's throne and he had a large smile plastered onto his face and a cigarette poking out of his mouth. But what really caught Allen's attention was the redhead sitting in the queen's throne. Lavi had chains around his neck that kept him tied to the man and he was wearing a butler's uniform.

"Lavi!" Allen screamed out. The redhead turned his head but made no other response. Allen gasped as he saw the dazed look in the other's eye and a black tattoo-like mark stretching across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. "What have you done to him?" Allen growled and stomped a foot. But in turn the vines took a stranger grip on his hand. When he yelped in pain the man in the king's chair laughed.

"Little cousin it's been far too long since I've seen you. I must say you still look adorable." The man stood from the throne. "As for this kitten. I've always wanted a pet." He chuckled and patted Lavi on the head.

"Eliade what are you doing?" Arystar finally spoke up.

"As soon as I heard that this wizard was in the woods I knew Tyki would want him. I came and made a deal. The wizard for our safety." Eliade answered and put her hands on the vampire's chest.

"How could you? We don't need this castle. That man has killed my family and drove out the town!" Arystar whined.

"It was the only way!" Eliade growled and for a split second Allen could have sworn her face had changed to something not quite human.

"I don't care for seeing your stupid lovers quarrel." Tyki made his way over and stopped just besides Arystar, "And you, Arystar Krory, what a pathetic royal vampire you turned out to be." With a flick of his wrist Arystar was sent flying and Eliade gasped in shock.

"You promised not to hurt him!" Eliade screamed.

"Shut up akuma. Now then cousin, let's get you ready to go see the Earl." Tyki hummed and smiled as if there wasn't an once of evil in his body. Allen stared wide-eyed at the wizard and surveyed the room. Lavi was in a trance, Arystar was lying in a heap of rubble, and Eliade was on the verge of tears with her fists clenched at her sides. Was Tyki controlling her against her will? Allen thinks back to how Road interacted with that imp-like akuma back in the cursed town.

"I am not your cousin. Whoever Neah was is long gone. I'm Allen Walker and I won't let you or anyone in the Noah family keep doing damage to this world!" Allen activated his eye; quickly locating the white magic strand that connected Eliade to Tyki Allen severed it and took Eliade by the hand.

"I'll come back for you Lavi, hold on a little longer!" Allen shouted as he dragged Eliade along and picked up Arystar along the way. The ex-farmhand escaped with the two no longer paying attention to what Tyki could be doing and made it to a far corner of the castle.

"Are you crazy?" Eliade whimpered once Allen let her go.

"Can you check on Arystar's condition? I might be able to help him, but you'll also need to remove your precious plants from my hand." Allen stated cooly.

"…You forgave me that easily?" Eliade questioned as she snapped her fingers; sending away the vines.

"Everyone does things for certain reasons. But seeing how things are now, I can't leave until I get Lavi back. But Tyki has some kind of spell cast on him, and I don't think it'll be as easy to break as yours." Allen sighed.

"Mine?" Eliade questioned as she cupped a hand on Arystar's face.

"Yes, I broke the magic connection between yourself and Tyki." Allen clarified as he look Arystar over as well.

"I-I didn't think something like that could be possible…The Noah create akuma, without them…doesn't that mean I'll die?" Eliade asked.

"I don't know…" Allen replied.

"That's alright. So long as Arystar is okay I'll be happy." Eliade gave a small smile. Allen nodded and once he figured Arystar was fine he sat back and leaned against the stone wall.

"We just have to wait for him to wake now." Allen sighed.

"Thank you." Eliade nodded.

"Now we need to come up with a plan." Allen leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. In other news, a ways away from the castle and town, Timcanpy had come to a stop.

"Timcanpy? Where's Allen?" Kanda asked as soon as he saw that the pegasus was riderless. Timcanpy whinnied and turned around. Taking the hint Kanda immediately jumped onto the pegasus's back and they were off.

"Dammit you better not be doing anything stupid Moyashi." Kanda mewled under his breath as Timcanpy galloped as fast as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

As they hid Allen had decided to activate his eye; to check on Eliade and see if Tyki was following them.

"Your magic is turning gray." Allen commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arystar questioned immediately.

"It's nothing, just my magic is a little weaker. So fret not dear. What we need to focus on is dealing with that blasted wizard." Eliade explained.

"And we need to find out how to get Lavi back. I'm not sure if what I did to break you away from Tyki will be the same for him." Allen shuddered as he thought back on Lavi's blank stare.

"…The flowers. We can use the flowers." Eliade pointed out. While Allen stared at the woman in confusing Arystar moved over and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Eliade you just said your magic is weaker now, you can't use the flowers. The strain would be too much…" Arystar whimpered as he changed to a hug.

"What's going on? What flowers are you talking about? And if you need magic I'm sure I can deal with it." Allen questioned as he took a few steps away from the couple.

"Just underneath he throne room is a garden full of giant man-eating flowers. They've been dormant for months, but with the right amount of magic I can wake them up and control them." Eliade explained as she rubbed soothing circles on Arystar's back.

"You shouldn't need to do that, I'm sure I can." Allen offered, "But the new question is how do we get Tyki to them?"

"The floor can easily be destroyed. If he's not expecting it and we time things just right he won't have time to react before he gets entangled in vines." Arystar finally let Eliade go to turn around and give Allen a very serious look. Allen nodded, and as he did he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He flinched and turned to get a better look.

"A black butterfly?" Allen muttered under his breath when he spotted his target.

"What's wrong?" Eliade asked when she noticed Allen's movements.

"Nothing. False alarm." Allen shook his head and sighed. After that he, Eliade, and Arystar huddled closer to work out the details of their plan. Meanwhile, the little butterfly flew to the throne room and fluttered right over to Tyki. The wizard held out a hand and let the butterfly land in his palm.

"Man-eating flowers under the throne room? Ha as if that would be of any issue to me. Perhaps I overestimated my cousin. What do you think kitten?" Tyki used his free hand to run it over Lavi's head.

"A-Allen…" Lavi weakly mewled.

"Nonetheless, with this I'll rid of that traitorous akuma and idiotic vampire and get Neah out of this dump. It should be easy enough so you just keep sitting there and looking pretty." Tyki shook his head and sent the butterfly back into the air. "As long as the cat is away the mice get to play." The wizard went from chuckling to laughter and watched the butterfly fly out a window. He then sat back down in the throne and awaited Allen's arrival. Speaking of Allen, he and his two companions were already on their way to the throne room.

"Say, don't you think it's weird that Tyki didn't follow us?" Arystar muttered as they got closer to the throne room.

"It's a big castle…but I do agree something doesn't feel right." Allen sighed. It was quiet after that until the doors to the throne room were opened.

"And the lambs return for their slaughter." Tyki threw his hands up into the air with an excited smile on his face.

"We're not afraid of you Tyki." Allen defended and stood in front of Arystar and Eliade.

"That may be true for you, but not your companions." Tyki hummed and stared directly at Arystar who had started shaking.

"Enough, I stood my ground against Road and I'll do the same here!" Allen yelled and started to run towards the other wizard.

"Careful now." Tyki smirked as Lavi went and grabbed Allen by the hands. Allen gasped in shock and pain as Lavi's claws sunk into the back of his hands.

"You Noah and your puppets." Allen hissed and glared at Tyki; he hadn't expected for him to use Lavi as Road had used Lenalee. Tyki's smile fell and he adopted a glare of his own.

"I don't like hearing that damn panther's words coming out of your mouth." Tyki started to step away from the throne. "I really didn't want to harm my kitten but I guess I have no choice." The wizard let out a sigh and stomped a foot into the stone flooring. The stones rumbled and before anyone could react the floor fell out from under everyone. Allen had let go of Lavi and as he fell he got grabbed mid-air by vines. Lavi had continued to fall and landed way too close to the mouth of one of the man-eaters.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted and started to squirm; which only caused the vines around him to tighten. Tyki was just casually standing in the air, while Eliade and Arystar were just on the ground with vines that threatened to touch them both.

"Oh good it doesn't want to eat him." Tyki let out a sigh of relief as he looked down to the now unconscious Lavi. He then made his way over to stand in front of Allen.

"Dammit, we should have considered the fact he knew about the flowers! He's been in the castle for so long now…" Eliade cried out.

"I was aware of the garden but not of the man-eating flowers." Tyki chuckled as he turned to see his little black butterfly returning from the outside world. "That didn't take very long…"

"The tease! How could I have forgotten!" Eliade gasped.

"That's right you stupid akuma, my tease followed you and reported back about your little plan." Tyki snickered as the butterfly disappeared into his hand.

"Don't you dare belittle her!" Arystar hissed as he went to pull Eliade back from some of the vines.

"Silence!" Tyki huffed, "All I want is Neah, the rest of you are just annoyances." The flowers then began to move around and they turned to Eliade and Arystar. The flower that also held Lavi decided to bite down on his foot which had caused him to cry out.

"Leave them alone!" Allen began to struggle even more.

"Allen don't worry about us!" Eliade called out as the vines finally entangled around her.

"Eliade!" Arystar yelped when he noticed she was caught. He then attempted to pull the vines off of her, which only caused him to get cut up by thorns.

"Arystar, please don't…I'm bound to die this day, so please drink from me. Use your powers and allow me to be apart of you one last time." Eliade weakly explained. Arystar opened his mouth wanting to argue, but he saw the look in his beloved's face. She was set on this. With a sniffle Arystar began to hug Eliade and nuzzled her neck. Allen had turned away to give the couple a small bit of privacy and quickly came up with something to keep Tyki distracted.

"You're a sick bastard Tyki. I can't believe how far the Noah family has fallen." Allen grumbled out, knowing his words would deeply bother the wizard.

"You haven't seen anything dear cousin." Tyki hissed slightly and grabbed Allen by the chin. With a final bit of strength Allen got his left hand free of the vines and grabbed Tyki by his collar.

"You'll be lucky to see the end of this day." For a second Allen's eyes looked gold and with a surge of magic there was a small explosion between the pair. Tyki was blown back and Allen was freed of the vines and began to fall. There was a loud roar and a figure quickly jumped to Allen's rescue. With blurry vision Allen looked up to his rescuer. It was Arystar, but he looked menacing and ready to kill; completely unlike his usual demeanor.

"I will not allow Eliade's death be in vain," Arystar growled, "Go get your friend and I'll deal with this bastard." The vampire put Allen onto his feet and dashed off towards the still dazed wizard. There was all kinds of noises as Allen walked over to Lavi; who happened to be dropped by the man-eating flower during the explosion. Falling to his knees, Allen pulled Lavi's body close.

"Lavi…" The ex-farmhand smiled when he noticed that the redhead no longer had any black marking on his face. "But I can't let Arystar deal with Tyki all alone." Allen turned to watch the fight above.

"Don't worry Moyashi, I can help." Leave it for Kanda to show up at just the right time. The samurai dismounted Timcanpy and pulled out his blade. With Tyki distracted Kanda jumped right into the fight, his sword digging deep into the wizard's shoulder.

"Just know the vampire is on our side!" Was all Allen yelled out as Timcanpy trotted over and rubbed his head against Lavi's. "He's ok Tim." Allen sighed as he leaned his head onto the pegasus's neck.

"Shit, I didn't think I had a lot of time." Tyki hissed as he jumped back and away from Kanda. "I should have listened to Road…" He then disappeared in flash. Everyone was left confused, but the flowers died down and the atmosphere felt calmer in a whole.

"He just left?" Arystar questioned as he started to calm down and began to look more normal. Kanda completely ignored the vampire as he strode over to Allen and Lavi.

"He okay?" Kanda asked and looked Lavi over.

"Yeah, whatever spell he was under is gone. Kanda…I'm glad you made it." Allen let out a sigh of relief.

"Tsk, next time don't run off." Kanda huffed and squatted so that he could rub shoulders with Allen.

"I could say the same to you." Allen pushed against the other.

"Um, excuse me Allen." Eyes turned to look at Arystar.

"Yeah?" Allen hummed.

"May I accompany you on your journey. Without Eliade I am nothing…but I'd willingly lay my life down for you." Arystar stated with surprising seriousness. Before Allen could speak up, Kanda stood and looked Arystar dead in the eyes.

"You swear on that fact? That you will vow your life away as my mate's knight?" Kanda stated with a small twitch of his tail.

"I will, on my honor as a Krory. May I perish before a hair on his head is harmed." Arystar stuttered slightly.

"Tsk, may it never need to come to that." Kanda gave a nod and then took Allen by surprise by taking him into his arms.

"I can walk Jerkanda!" Allen yelped and blushed.

"Shush." Kanda huffed and Allen calmed right down.

"Vampire, put Lavi on the pegasus and meet us outside." Kanda ordered. Arystar nodded and went to doing so as Kanda exited the castle with Allen.

"You were really worried weren't you?" Allen sighed and gripped the front of Kanda's shirt tightly.

"…Yu." Kanda hummed.

"Huh? Yeah I guess I was worried about you too." Allen admitted.

"No, my first name, you should be allowed to know it and use it. It's Yu, Y-U." Kanda placed Allen back onto his feet.

"Oh." Allen's blush darkened and he stared into Kanda's eyes.

"The road from here will only be more dangerous. We may have to face the Earl; also known as Adam the Necromancer. As well as my own brother." Kanda muttered and rubbed the left side of Allen's face.

"We can do it. Now quit being sappy it's scary coming from you." Allen pulled away from Kanda's touch.

"Allen." Kanda growled. Allen's eyes grew wide and his defenses were down when Kanda swooped in for a kiss. The ex-farmhand melted into the samurai and he sighed into the kiss.

"Go Yu!" The kiss was immediately broken and eyes turned to see Lavi leaning up from his lying position on Timcanpy.

"Go ahead kill him." Allen whined and turned his head in shame. Kanda grunted and pulled out his sword. Lavi squeaked and fell off the pegasus. Allen couldn't help but laugh. What a family he ended up with. He wouldn't let his old one dare get in this one's way.


	10. Chapter 10

It was taking longer than expected to reach Feline Forrest. Though it did nothing to faze the party. When it ran into the night they would take turns for watch and it was daylight once more they resumed to walk. Once by the border Kanda ushered Allen onto Timcanpy and the samurai got right behind the ex-farmhand. Timcanpy made no complaints about having two riders. Instead it was Allen that had wanted to make a fuss, however, when he realized how tense Kanda was he decided to remain quiet and lean back against the man. Meanwhile Arystar and Lavi acted as guards and stood on either side of the pegasus.

"All this is freaking me out…" Allen muttered into the silence that wrapped around the party.

"We are in extremely dangerous territory now Moyashi. The Earl has banished most of the forrest's occupants and all that is left are those too weak to leave, bandits, lowlifes, and akuma. The Earl is forcing my brother to rule with an iron fist." Kanda's grip on Timcanpy's reins tightens, "The blasted wizard himself is also within the castle, so he alone is a hue threat."

"Not to mention that because of him and the akuma there is magic everywhere. I wouldn't try and use your eye, it could overload or something." Lavi chimed in his warning.

"I guess you have a point." Allen sighed and looked to the path ahead. He could see tree-houses and rope bridges connecting them all together in the canopy of the trees.

"I didn't think the felines were ones for tree-dwelling." Arystar commented as he too stared at the tree-homes.

"We like to feel like we are one with nature. So instead of ridding of the trees and putting up roads and brick houses we built wooden homes in the trees." Lavi replied. Allen let a smile grace his features. He wondered if the castle too was made from a tree. As if reading his mind Kanda spoke up with the answer.

"In the center of the forest is a ginormous tree. It's the heart of the forest and the castle is made up of its insides." Kanda explained.

"I wish I could appreciate the beauty of everything. But it'll have to wait after we win this battle against the Earl." Allen sighed and threw his head back against Kanda's chest. As Allen stared he watched Kanda's ears twitch in all kinds of directions.

"We have to be quick but careful. I have a bad feeling about all this." Kanda grumbled as he squeezed his arms closer around Allen.

"You had called him 'Adam the Necromancer' before, right? Doesn't that mean he might be utilizing zombies?" Allen shuddered at the thought.

"Yes. He could very easily use the previous king and queen or even your own father. We have to fight past any emotion that he may use against us." Kanda replied.

"I didn't think of that. But I don't really remember anything besides my father's name. Even if the Earl did bring him back, I doubt I'd know it was him." Allen sighed out.

"You never know Moyashi, seeing him could make all your old memories resurface." Kanda warned.

"Hold up!" Lavi suddenly called out and tugged at Timcanpy's reins from where he stood, "I hear mewling."

"Mewling?" Arystar questioned.

"The sound of a kitten." Kanda quickly calmed Timcanpy down from his sudden stop and hopped out of the saddle.

"What would a kitten being doing out here? It sounds like a trap." Lavi admitted.

"It won't hurt to look, trap or no trap. I would never forgive myself if we left a helpless person behind, especially a young one." Allen too dismounted and tugged at Kanda's sleeve, "When you say kitten you mean a child right?" Kanda grunted but nodded in reply.

"Lavi, take Arystar and go survey the castle grounds, the Moyashi and I will check out the kitten situation." Kanda ordered.

"Alright." Lavi nodded and turned to see if Arystar was on board with the idea.

"Be careful." Was all the vampire had to say. The group was then split in two.

"Can you stay behind me and not get lost? Or do you need to hold my hand?" Kanda had asked not a minute after Lavi and Arystar were out of earshot.

"I'll be fine!" Allen huffed and blushed. Kanda gave a soft snort before surveying the area. He had just kept walking forward, with Allen close behind. Soon enough the ex-farmhand could hear the mewling.

"Is that the kitten?" Allen asked just in case. Kanda nodded and made a hand gesture to tell Allen to stay put. The samurai slowly walked forward with his ears straining forward to listen for the kitten.

"You always had a soft spot for kids Yu…" There was a person hiding in the shadows of one of the many trees; a black tail was swaying in content and the mewling had ceased. Kanda said nothing in return, but Allen could see the fur rising on the samurai's tail.

"I do a pretty good kitten impersonation don't you think? And about your friends, good luck seeing them again." The figure began to laugh, "Now then where is your queen hiding? I'm sure at this time you wouldn't dare keep him out of your line of sight." The figure's eyes could now be seen and they were watching the foliage around Kanda. With a small gulp and a quick apology, Allen began to move from his spot. While the person was busy with Kanda, he needed to try and take advantage of this situation.

"I know you can fight this. Why don't you?" Kanda suddenly questioned the figure.

"Simple Yu. I'm tired of people. The only person I care for is you! But no, you won't even give me a time of day." The person's tail began to lash about more wildly.

"That's not true and you know it!" Kanda hissed in return, "He's twisted your thoughts!"

"You're the one with twisted thoughts Yu!" The figure finally jumped down from the tree and claws clashed with Kanda's blade. Kanda pushed back with enough force to get the person to jump back. Allen could only stare; the short black hair and the scar over the bridge of his nose…

"Alma?" Allen immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Ah, I knew he was around here." Alma purred and stared right at Allen's hiding spot. Kanda stood in the spot between Alma and Allen and hissed. Alma just pouted and cocked his head to the side. When Allen went to shout something to Kanda he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let the brothers be. You and I have some catching up of our own little nephew." Allen turned his head with wide-eyes to see what looked like a demonic-clown, minus all the makeup.

"Kanda!" Allen yelped before he was roughly tossed over the clown's shoulder. When Kanda turned to see what was going on he was pounced on by Alma.

"Allen!" Kanda growled as he tried to push Alma off.

"Try to keep him alive Alma, but go ahead and have fun." The clown cheered as he, along with Allen, disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	11. Chapter 11

When Allen awoke he was surprised to find himself in a jail cell of sorts. It almost appeared as a comfortable room, however, there was still a wall of bars. On the other side of the bars was a gloomy gray brick wall and a man sitting on a stool.

"What?" Allen groaned out as he sat up from the bed he was laying on.

"My boy, are you awake?" The man responded to Allen's question. Allen could only stare at the man; his words lost on the edge of his tongue. The man let out a sigh and readjusted his sitting posture.

"It's been a long time. I hate how we have to reconnect in this way…" The man turns to look at Allen. He looked so worn out, and his skin, although tanned, was pale and almost lifeless seeming. As Allen stared into the man's golden eyes he could have sworn he knew the man. But who he was exactly remained a mystery. Without thinking Allen walked closer to the bars.

"Who…Who are you?" Allen whispered under his breath. The man perked up at actually hearing the question.

"Silly boy, I'm surprised that you can't remember your own father's face. But I guess I understand…" The man stuck a hand through the bars and caressed Allen's left cheek. A name suddenly clicked in the back of Allen's mind and he let out a gasp.

"Mana?" The ex-farmhand squeaked out.

"Yes, but no." The man pulled his hand back and dropped his gaze to the ground, "I'm sorry we can't talk more, Adam he'll…he'll…" At that point he grew quiet. Allen wanted to shout, but then he remembered something and backed away from the bars. Mana was dead. He died when a passing carriage ran him over as he and Allen were wandering the roads. Flashbacks to a crying child and a grumpy man complaining about a dead body on his property… And Allen's face grew ever paler, he wanted to question how Mana was alive, but then he remembered the Earl's name. Adam the Necromancer, Mana was returned to life and most likely being used as a puppet.

"I understand…Mana, just know, no matter what happens, I know it's not your fault and I love you." Allen stated quickly and with a small smile. Mana did not reply, but there was a shimmer in his eyes that made Allen know that somehow his message was heard. It grew quiet between the pair. Allen had broke the silence with a sigh and leaned against the cold bars. The ex-farmhand felt a hand against his forehead and his eyes grew heavy. The next thing Allen knew was he was falling asleep and Mana was past the bars and catching Allen as he slipped down.

Kanda was beyond pissed. Alma was sitting on top of him purring carelessly as Allen was taken away from his line of sight.

"Aww, is your mate gone?" Alma hummed and flicked his tail like there was nothing to worry about. "Maybe with him gone you and I can have some sibling time." Kanda hissed and pushed Alma off of him.

"At least try and fight back against the damn Earl's spell." Kanda growled.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say that Yu." Alma growled back and brushed the dirt off of his clothing. Kanda readjusted his stance and held his blade out in front of him. But it was easy to see that he was not focused on Alma, occasionally his eyes would dart to the spot Allen was last standing at.

"Neah, Neah, Neah. It was aways about Neah. Once he showed up, you practically disappeared." Alma hissed, his childlike demeanor from before slipping away.

"His name is Allen! And I'm sorry Alma, I never thought you were troubled by all that." Kanda's tail stood on end and it flicked in agitation.

"Of course you didn't know. But it's too late to say sorry now!" Alma charged at Kanda, his claws being blocked and caught by the back end of Kanda's sword. "And look at you hiding behind your sword, be a man and use your claws!" Kanda's ears pulled back and he pushed Alma away once more. His grip only tightened on his blade.

"I don't need to stoop to your levels." Kanda huffed. From then on, the pair just kept knocking one another back, a few cuts and scratches making there ways to each other's faces and arms. There were constant hisses, growls, and clashing from claws on steel as the two fought. At one point Kanda decided to sweep his feet under Alma's and the younger fell onto his stomach.

"Kanda!" Suddenly a flash of red caught the samurai's attention. Just feet away were Lavi and Arystar and they were rushing over. Immediately, Arystar went to keep Alma down while Lavi looked Kanda over.

"Where's Allen?" Asked Arystar as he struggled to keep Alma down.

"The Earl took him…" Kanda grumbled. Lavi's eye widened and his smile turned to a frown.

"Go to the castle, I'm sure that's where the Earl is going to take him. I'll stay here with Krory and keep Alma away. Be careful, and don't do anything too stupid." Lavi gave Kanda a small push against the chest before turning to face Alma. Knowing that time was of the essence Kanda gave no reply and just ran off. The samurai ran straight to the castle; only stopping at the front door to stick his nose to the air. Kanda was slightly disturbed that he could only pick up on three scents; Allen's, the Earl's, and a small stench of a corpse. He walked through the doors to finally enter the castle. It seemed eerily quiet until Kanda picked up on the sound of a piano.

"The throne room…" Kanda muttered under his breath and started walking with more purpose. The throne room doors were already open, and in the far end of the room was a figure all dressed in white playing expertly on a piano. Beside the pianist stood two others. The Earl himself and a man that Kanda did not recognize.

"What have you done?" Kanda hisses.

"Oh, it is good to see you too after such a long time young prince." The Earl laughs, "But if you wouldn't mind I would like to spend time alone with my nephew." At that the pianist paused in their playing. They turned around so that their masked face faced Kanda. Despite the silver mask, Kanda knew who it was underneath.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted out. But there was no response.

"Now, now, Kanda, it is quiet rude to call someone names." The Earl raised a finger and waggled it in the air.

"I can call my mate what I want." Kanda hissed. The Earl sighed and shook his head at Kanda's reply.

"Neah, dear sweet Neah, deal with this foolish cat however you see fit." The Earl finally spoke. Allen did not make a sound, but his head did nod and he began to close the distance between himself and Kanda. Out from under Allen's large cape was a double-edged sword, and preparing for the worst Kanda's hands shot to the blade at his own side.

"Moyashi, snap out of this! How could you let him do this?" Kanda growled as he unsheathed his katana. Again Allen remained silent and instead pulled out his sword and held it out in front of himself. In seconds blades clashed, and the Earl was laughing joyfully.

"Nothing like a good, bloody fight, eh brother?" The Earl patted the man that still stood next to him on the shoulder. For a brief moment Kanda was distracted and Allen was able to breach his defense. The samurai was pinned to the floor, Allen's blade cutting into the side of his thigh.

"You can't keep doing this." The unknown man groaned.

"What was that brother?" The Earl asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Since when do you question me?" The demonic-like man then grabbed the other by the throat and raised him in the air. This time Allen looked away to stare at the men at the other end of the room.

"Mana?" He squeaked out. Taking a chance Kanda knocked away the mask and held a hand on both sides of the ex-farmhand's head.

"Allen, you're such an idiot." Kanda went in for a kiss; hoping that like in all those stupid stories Lenalee talked to him about, whatever spell Allen was under would break. At first Allen was still, but soon enough he began to kiss back. The pair broke away from one another and stared as if they weren't still in a dangerous situation.

"Blast." The Earl hissed; the man previously with him now gone in a puff of smoke. Allen let out a gasp and stood, removing his sword from both Kanda's leg and the ground.

"Can you stand?" He pouted as he stared at the injury.

"Focus on the Earl." Kanda huffed as he stood up as well; utilizing his katana as a temporary cane. Allen nodded and turned back to face the evil wizard.

"You're rein of evil is over Adam the Necromancer." Allen dared to speak and walk towards the Earl.

"You can't lay a finger on me boy and your dear tom cat is no longer in a position to fight. So how about you take back those words? Just come back to the family Neah, all will be fine and dandy again." The Earl tilted his head and grinned. Despite the brave face Allen was wearing, a shiver went down his spine. No matter, he pressed forward. But he only took a few more steps before the windows on both sides of the room shattered and two figures jumped through.

"What are you doing?" The Earl gasped as the figures grabbed his arms. Allen's eyes widened as he realized who the people were. At the Earl's sides now stood Road and Tyki.

"Put him out of his misery Allen." Tyki stated with a grunt.

"…I'm putting my faith in you, not him!" Road exclaimed as she cleaned to the Earl's arm.

"Tyki? Road?" Allen muttered in a daze.

"Hurry Allen!" Both the of the Noah shouted as the Earl grew more restless. Snapping into action Allen ran, with a small leap he shoved his sword right into the Earl's face.

"I'm sorry, may your should fins some peace, Uncle." Allen closed his eyes as he pulled the sword out of the Earl's body. Tyki's and Road's holds release and the Earl's body falls limp.

"You came to help?" Kanda grunted as he limped over.

"We know we can't ask for forgiveness for all that we've done." Tyki started.

"But let this be a start!" Road finished. Kanda stared at the Noah with skepticism, but his attention was pulled away as Arystar and Lavi came running in.

"Kanda, it's Alma!" Lavi shouted and waved for Kanda to come over.

"What?" Kanda huffed and attempted to move as fast as he could. Arystar frowned and placed Alma on the ground as Kanda fell to his knees.

"Yu?" Alma weakly mewled out. Kanda's hand flew to Alma's and he squeezed it firmly. "Remember how mom and dad always said I was really sick?" Alma asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with how weak you look now?" Kanda replied hastily.

"You left to do your samurai training…but I…" Alma sighed and removed his hand from his brother's.

"You what?" Kanda pushed.

"I died Kanda. That's how the Earl had such a strong control over me. I'm sorry for everything! I love you brother, I really do!" Alma went to hug Kanda and cried on his shoulder.

"Dead? Y-You can't be!" Kanda gasped in disbelief. Alma gave a weak smile as he wiggled out of the hug.

"Take good care of Allen. And Allen, take good care of my brother or I'll haunt you!" As Alma shouted his form seemed to fade away. Kanda dug his claws into the ground and Allen came over to put a hand on his head. Despite the risk, Allen ran his hand over Kanda's ears repeatedly.

"We may have lost a lot, but we've won. Alma would want you to be happy, I'm sure of it." Allen hummed as he knelt down to be closer with his mate. Everyone in the room bowed their heads in respect and the sunlight from outside lit up the room.

"Lavi, go tell the order that Feline Forrest is safe now…" Kanda muttered out.

"Gotta." Lavi nodded and turned to look at Arystar, "Come with me buddy." The vampire looked to Allen for an answer.

"Go on." Allen replied.

"What about us, what should we do?" Tyki questioned as Lavi and Arystar left.

"Go find the rest of the family I guess." Allen responded.

"Good idea. I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind changing his way of life for my sake. Hmm, I wonder how he'll like the last name Kamelot?" Road took Tyki by the hand and started to walk away with him. Pretty soon Kanda and Allen were left all alone.

"Say…it might be bad timing, but can I get another kiss?" Allen asked with a small laugh. Kanda growled and Allen shrunk back, but then he was pushed over and kissed.

"You're so stupid Moyashi. But you're my stupid Moyashi." Kanda let out a shaky purr.

"Jerkanda!" Allen shouted, but smiled afterwards.

* * *

(A/N): And the end! Wow, I cannot believe how popular this story became (It is currently number 1)! I'm happy for all you readers reviewing and keeping up with this fic. To think I never came up with a proper name for this work, "To Be Determined" was just a place holder...


End file.
